Some Certain ESP Master
by Gautech
Summary: An altered version of Gakuen Toshii that invites more stronger people into the city


Chapter 1 : A New Beginning for me

"Kota dimana tidak pernah ada saat yang tenang dan membosankan? Seperti tempat yang sangat cocok untukku." , pikirku saat mendengar rumor tentang kota itu. Academy City, tempat dimana pengguna ESP berkumpul dan tempat dimana teknologinya 30 tahun lebih maju daripada di tempat lainnya. Diriku sudah lama menginginkan tempat seperti itu. Sungguh sudah lama tempat seperti ini kucari. Tempat dimana kemampuan supernatural diakui, dan dihargai. Alasannya? Sejak lahir aku memiliki kemampuan untuk menciptakan berbagai macam kemampuan supernatural hanya dengan memikirkan dan menginginkannya. Sehingga saat ini aku bisa memunculkan api, mengendalikan suhu, listrik, angin dan banyak lagi kemampuanku yang bahkan aku sendiri sudah tak bisa menghitungnya lagi. Namun karena itu aku dianggap orang aneh ditempat asalku. Sendirian dan dimusuhi semua orang selama itu namun tetap dapat berpikir dengan baik itu tidak mudah asal kau tahu. Untungnya aku tipe orang yang tidak terlalu memikiran apapun perkataan orang lain. Sepertinya aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, tapi, sebentar lagi juga kau akan tahu siapa aku.

Ini hari pertama aku tinggal di kota ini. Bisa kubilang pendapat pertamaku tentang kota ini, kota yang terlalu terautomatisasi. Robot keamanan dimana mana, robot kebersihan dimana mana. Sedikit membosankan bagi orang yang mengharapkan hari hari yang lebih menantang dan menyenangkan disini seperti aku. Semoga tempat ini tidak akan mengecewakanku lebih jauh lagi. Dan semoga sekolah disini tidak sesulit yang orang katakan.

"Berhati-hatilah kalau berjalan, nak.", kata seorang perempuan berambut pendek dari Tokiwadai Middle School. Sekolah itu terkenal dengan banyaknya esper berlevel tinggi dan adanya urutan ketiga dan kelima level 5 terkuat yang terdaftar di Academy City. Karena kurasa akan memakan terlalu banyak waktu untuk melawan orang orang seperti itu, aku pergi saja. "Aku lebih tua darimu asal kau tahu, aku anak baru yang akan masuk di Kazamidai…", jawabku santai pada perempuan itu. Dan dengan alasan yang kurang jelas, dia menyerangku dengan listrik. Seorang electromaster? Makan waktu dan melelahkan saja orang seperti itu. Tapi aku tipe orang yang tidak diam saja diserang seperti itu. Kutantang dia untuk berduel didekat sungai. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah menyerangku dengan petir dan listrik, yang tidak terasa sedikitpun untukku. Aku masih diam saja hingga akhirnya ia berkata, "Siapa kau sebenarnya? Melawan level 5 sepertiku dan tidak terluka sedikitpun? Tapi juga tidak menyerang balik. Siapa dan apa maumu?". "Hari pertamaku dikota ini aku sudah melawan seorang level 5. Betapa beruntungnya aku. Hahahaha", jawabku dengan tertawa. "Namaku Matsushita Yuzuru. Esper dengan kemampuan untuk menciptakan kemampuan bagi diriku sendiri dari apapun yang kubayangkan dan kuinginkan. Aku baru pindah kesini dari Sapporo. Kalau kau siapa?", tanyaku. "Misaka Mikoto, level 5 electromaster. Julukanku, Railgun.", jawab perempuan itu. Railgun? Sepertinya aku sudah pernah mendengar rumor tentangnya sebelumnya. Electromaster terkuat? Hahahaha. Ternyata si level 5 urutan ketiga terkuat. Sepertinya cukup mudah untuk kulawan.

Semua serangannya kuserap dengan medan energiku. Karena aku merasa aku sudah menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama mengurusi dia, kuputuskan akan kutuntaskan ini semua. Darkness force field dan Guard Skill-ku kugunakan. Seperti yang kuduga dia kalah terlalu cepat. Sepertinya membosankan. Mungkin kekuatanku terlalu kuat untuk dunia ini. Walaupun itu adalah salah satu hal yang paling tidak ingin kupikirkan disini, ditempat yang sangat kuharapkan dapat memberikan kehidupan yang lebih menjanjikan.

Keesokan harinya, aku sudah bisa datang ke sekolah baruku. Sekolah yang kupilih adalah sekolah dengan level menengah karena aku sendiri bukan tipe orang yang sangat pintar hanya saja sangat logis. Ingatanku tidak begitu baik, pelajaran yang membutuhkan ingatan lebih selalu merepotkan bagiku. Untungnya di sekolah ini, pelajaran dan pelatihan mengenai ESP jauh lebih banyak daripada pelajaran yang biasa. Dan di sekolah ini, kebanyakan guru sulit dalam mengukur kemampuanku karena begitu banyak dan sangat beragam, sehingga aku di tes dengan 'Situation Type Test', suatu jenis test dimana nilai diperoleh dari bagaimana aku menangani suatu masalah yang dihadapkan kepadaku. Hari dimana semua pengukuran itu dilakukan disebut 'System Scan', dan kebetulan itu tidak terlalu lama terjadi setelah aku masuk ke sekolah itu. Begitu hasil pengukuranku diumumkan, banyak orang dari segala tempat terkejut karena aku masuk sebagai salah satu Level 5 di Academy City. Karena kemampuanku kurang jelas, aku ditempatkan sebagai orang terlemah atau urutan ke-8 diantara semua level 5 di Academy City, walaupun sebenarnya apabila aku mengatakan soal aku telah mengalahkan si Railgun dengan mudah pastinya urutannya akan berubah drastis. Tapi aku tidak menyukai apabila semua orang mengenaliku.

Aku tidak tahu apabila alur cerita hidupku ini terlalu cepat atau apa, tapi memang begitu pulalah yang aku rasakan, bertemu dengan berbagai macam orang, yang kuat, yang lemah, yang aneh, yang sangat berbahaya dan banyak lagi. Bahkan ada orang yang menggunakan apa yang mereka sebut magic. Kekuatan yang sumbernya berbeda dan peruntukannya untuk orang yang bukan esper. Segala sesuatunya terasa random, sampai suatu hari ada rumor yang beredar bahwa orang – orang dari sisi magic dan Academy City akan berperang, dan banyak ledakan diseluruh kota. Banyak agen ganda dari masing masing pihak, dan adanya sekumpulan orang yang berusaha mencari orang orang yang berada dibalik perang yang dapat dimulai kapan saja ini. Apakah kondisi ini akan semakin buruk?

To Be Continued


End file.
